


The time Sam'n'Dean didn't pick up a girl. B

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working some things out. Is Dean working on the same problem? Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Sam'n'Dean didn't pick up a girl. B

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to The last time Sam'n'Dean picked up a girl. The story is divided in two parts: Dean's POV and Sam's POV. The texts are overlapping; Sam's POV begins in the middle and continues after the end of Dean's POV.

"So, Sam…What's crawled up your ass and died?"

Sam didn't think, just grabbed Dean by the jacket and yanked him up. It was enough now. The last three days had been hell. Dean had been getting jitterier by the minute, giving Sam looks that made his skin feel on fire. And still Sam hadn't managed to say anything, not even hint at it. He had tried but it was like Dean felt that something was up and had been effectively avoiding all and any time to have a talk.

It still itched under his skin though, the way Dean had held the girl. That was not right. Sam couldn't believe that Dean didn't get it, they didn't need the girls. But here they were, in the bar, Dean forcing Sam to look at the women present and listen to the lewd suggestions he came up with. Enough. If he couldn't get Dean to understand what he wanted, he didn't want anything else either.

"No! There will be no more girls." Sam leaned over the table. "They are a waste of time."

The bathroom door banged behind him. He could not be around Dean right then, had to get away before he hit Dean. How damn hard could it be? Right. Go ahead and tell your big brother you want him to fuck you. See how long you survive. But there had been something, Sam was sure about that.  They way Dean had looked at him when he took the girl, the way his hands had strayed from her hips to Sam's. And he had stroked Sam so sweetly when he entered the girl, the other hand on Sam's ass, pushing him forward. Sam washed his face to try to cool off, glaring bitterly at himself in the mirror.

Fucking Dean, he was probably out there picking up a new woman already. Fucking slut. Sam jerked his head up when the door opened and Dean walked in.

"If you're gonna freak, do it now and do it fast. 'Cause I'm gonna take you back and fuck you." Sam tried to hold back the whine but there was no chance for that. Dean had hit the one spot Sam had never shown before. No one knew, no one had ever figured out what Sam wanted deep down inside. No wonder, he didn't want it like this all the time. But sometimes it was good to not have to be the one who said, who made the decisions. Sam had never trusted anyone enough to give that up before, the thought had swirled thought his head a few times before but he had never wanted, not really, until now. Dean had broken through the dam with his words and his knowing looks.

He tried, man did he try, to get a hold of himself, to not give it up so easily. But Dean had him on the hook, with his hard hands and filthy mouth. Dean could talk some serious dirt, Sam had heard him spew obscenities that would have a saint commit murder. But never like this, not aimed at Sam. And there really was nothing but show off trying to resist, talking back.

When Sam got on his knees, lips numb from Dean's kisses, it was nothing like it had been those times at Stanford. He hadn't been this hungry for it, drooling at the thought of having a cock in his mouth. Dean's fingers were hard on his head, tangled in his hair. He grabbed a desperate hold of his own cock, jacking himself, trying to hold off at the same time. Dean slid so perfectly on his tongue, holding Sam still, using his mouth. Sam let go of his dick, too close too fast. He yanked his balls down, painfully hard and so on the edge that not even that helped much. Dean kept talking all the while, telling him how good he was, fuck your hot mouth, fuck your ass, take it, Sammy. Holding Sam's head still, taking what he wanted, giving Sam what he needed.

Sam didn't recognise the noises he made, they were new, he had never made them before. They seemed to get Dean all wired though, there was a wild gleam in his eyes, the green barely visible around his pupils. He had never begged for it before either, never said 'please' so softly and never got it so thoroughly delivered.

Sam had to bite his cheek when Dean pressed in. It hurt, too little lube, too little prep, but Dean holding his gaze in the mirror made Sam forget all about that. The pressure inside and out had him keening, desperately holding on to the sink, scrabbling at the mirror when Dean pushed harder and harder, reaching around and taking Sam's dick in hand.

They got more than a few weird looks on the way out but Sam didn't care. He kept his hold on Dean's arm, dragged him along, couldn't get out off there fast enough. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, saw the grin on his face. Fucked stupid. Knowing what he had done to Sam, knowing what would happen as soon as they got behind a closed door. Knowing that Sam would beg for it if he had to, and do whatever Dean told him to.  How the hell he could know, so sudden and so right, was something Sam had to think about. But much later though.

They walked fast, there was no need for hashing out the deal again. Get back, fuck, anything. Sam's legs trembled a little, he was a bit shaky still. The unfamiliar feeling of wetness between his legs didn't help steadying him. This was the first time he had done 'this' without a condom and he should be worried because Dean had been his fair laps around the block. But he couldn't muster what it took to be worried, Dean wouldn't put him at risk at all and besides; they had done a lot together lately and Sam might just as well have caught something then. Which he was pretty sure he hadn't. Dean wouldn't pick a girl with coodies for them.

His ass throbbed lightly, and the hand Dean had planted on it, steering him, helped even less in the way of walking a straight line. Dean kept pressing at him, rubbing his fingers over Sam's crack through the fabric. Teasing him. Sam was already half hard again, cock lined down his leg. It did its best to get up, straining against the fabric.

"If you were a girl, and wore a skirt, I could have my fingers in you now." Dean's voice rasped like velvety gravel, making Sam shiver and stumble again. "Imagine that, walking with my fingers in your ass, keeping you open." Dean cupped Sam's rump in his hand, fingers between Sam's legs, thumb pressing at his hole. "Keeping you ready for me." Sam grabbed Dean by the arm again and jogged the last bit to the motel.

Sam's hands shook when he tried to fit the key into the lock. Dean was pressed behind him, tongue drawing patterns on Sam's neck, hands kneading his hips and the damn lock kept moving around. The stumbled through the door when Sam finally got it open.

Sam hit the wall with a smack, doorknob digging uncomfortably into his back. He couldn't care less though, Dean seemed to have lost the last little ounce of control as soon as they got in. Sam's shirt button were scattered across the room and where his hoodie had ended up no one would ever know. He was talking again, Dean, under his breath. A barely audible litany of dirt and fuck and hole. Sam felt like swooning, but that was out off the question, he would never hear the end of it if he did.

But he must have been a little light-headed; nothing strange with that really since all the blood in his body had pooled in his groin, filling his cock, making him so hard it hurt. Fucking Dean, couldn't he do anything with moderation? Sam groaned, or at least that was the closest he could call the noise he made when Dean tossed him on the bed. And there it was again, the on or off.

Sam was naked, Dean had all but ripped their clothes off with help from Sam who had done his part of the ripping. Dean's t-shirt would never be the same again. But with Sam spread out on the bed he seemed to change tactics and Sam could see the wicked gleam in his eyes. Dean licked his lips and Sam trembled.

Dean knelt between Sam's legs, warm hands holding Sam's ankles. On the average day, Sam would be seriously uncomfortable with being looked at like that, but now when Dean caressed him with his eyes he wasn't. Instead he stretched out, offering up himself and the growl Dean let out went straight to his already aching dick. It was years since he had gotten hard so fast again but Dean wasn't far behind. Not behind at all, he was hard too, the head swollen red and glistening. Sam felt himself leak at the sight, a thin dribble of fluid making its way onto his belly.

"Remember what I said?" Dean asked. "What I was going to do when we got back?" Sam stared at him, was he stupid or something, like he could forget that. But he nodded anyway, making Dean smile. "So tell me, Sammy. What did I say?"

Sam swallowed, Dean's hands were gliding up over his thighs, stroking over his belly, smearing around the wetness, almost tickling, making Sam breathless. He swallowed again. "Lick me", he managed, "you said you'd lick me. Hold me down." Sam broke off when Dean's teeth made contact with his nipple. Sure, he had had them played with before, but never bitten. Dean took the hard nub between his teeth, enough to hurt a little but not enough to be painful. Sam groaned, fucking Dean got even that right.

"You want me to lick you? Stick my tongue up your little hole?" Dean peered up at him. "I sure wanna. Lick you clean, suck my come from inside you. Get you all wet again." He dipped his head to graze a nipple with his teeth again, making Sam grunt. "You'll need to be wet, Sammy, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you raw. You won't be walking right for a week when I'm done."

Sam scrabbled for something to hold onto. His hands slipped on Dean's shoulder, hair too short grab a hold off. Dean chuckled and caught his flailing hands, stopping Sam from doing some serious damage. He manoeuvred himself on top of Sam, trapping his hands at his sides, legs straddling Sam's. "Hold you down, you like that don't you? Can't get away, have to take it like a good little boy." He leaned closer and swiped his tongue over Sam's lips. "Let's see what those pretty lips can beg for."

He had never been much of a talker when it came to sex. Before all this began with Dean he hadn't felt the need for talking, it hadn't done anything for him. After, Dean did the talking, and he did it so well Sam happily stayed quiet and let Dean practically talk him into coming sometimes.

Beg, he blushed at the thought of it, saying what he wanted, spelling it out. There was so much he had held back for years, not being able to do it with Jess, too picky to pull a one night stand. And since this thing with Dean, he hadn't had to say anything. Dean seemed to be reading his mind, making the girls do all the dirty things Sam had fantasised about. Fantasised about having done to himself sometimes, ass spread open and fucked.

"Suck me," Sam blurted out. "Suck my dick." He blushed even harder when the words were out but Dean took them in stride. Just smiled and went down. He kept his hold on Sam's hands, slithered down enough to reach and swallowed Sam down. There was no chance he would manage to get all of Sam into his mouth but what he took was enough. Sam wondered where Dean had learned to suck cock like that and a spike of jealousy twisted its way through him. But he lost the thought when Dean rubbed his tongue over the slit, tensed his lips all around and hummed. Sam bucked under Dean, trying to fuck up, to get more mouth, more friction, but Dean's weight held him down and his hands trapped at his sides made for no leverage.

It was relieving, to not have to say, to be in charge. Sam panted and writhed under Dean, trying but not really trying to get his hands free, more testing the hold. Dean didn't budge. He kept sucking, long, slow strokes with his tongue, driving Sam insane with the almost there, almost enough.

He keened when Dean let go off him, letting Sam's dick slip form between his lips with a last suck. Sam had been so close, just that little had been needed to get him spinning, and he swore quietly to himself between panting gasps. Dean, fucking Dean, just smiled at him again. "What else? What can I do for you here, Sammy?" He teased a lick over the leaking head of Sam's dick. "You want to hold 'me' down? Fuck my face?" Sam went still when the image ran through his head. Dean on his knees, mouth stuffed full, lips stretched…

The very same lips widened in a smile again, wet and bruised, shining with spit and just calling to Sam to get in there, bury himself there and wipe the smile away. He tried to twist loose, get his hands on Dean, make him do that, choke on the flesh in his mouth. Dean seemed to have been expecting that, he rode Sam's thighs, still keeping him down, holding his hands pinned. And grinned even wider. "Think about it, Sammy, me on my knees, your dick down my throat. You'd have me choking on it, wouldn't you?"

How the hell could Dean know that too? That image had Sam so close to loosing it totally. But Dean, fucking Dean, had to make it worse first. "I'll tell you," he said and pushed his leg between Sam's, "I'd love to. Would have me shooting off just from that, your big hard cock in my mouth. Big fucking cock." Dean groaned. "I want…" He let go of Sam's hands and wriggled down between Sam's legs, spreading them wide. "Behave now, Sammy boy." Dean looked serious, strained and his cheeks were red. "Can't wait, have to do this now. So I can fuck you soon."

He stopped all of a sudden and looked up at Sam, something shimmering in his eyes that Sam hadn't seen there before. Dean let go of his legs and moved up, face to face with Sam. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I…"

Sam didn't get it, at all, this change from ten seconds to fucked, to apologizing. Did Dean think he had done something bad? Why did he have to have a mood swing now? He cupped Dean's face in his hands, making him meet Sam's eyes. "What? What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

Dean glanced away, avoiding looking at Sam for a moment before taking a deep breath and locking eyes with him. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't know that you wanted, that I wanted. I should have…" Sam interrupted him by pulling him down and kissing him hard, silencing Dean with tongue and teeth.

"No, don't," he said when he let finally let go. Sam could feel Dean's arms trembling from the strain of holding him up so Sam tugged at him, had him laying down flush against Sam. "Don't be sorry for that, it's ok now. We know what we need to know." He tried to put as much honesty in his voice and in his eyes as he could, assure Dean that this was alright, more than really. But damn that was difficult. Sam's dick was pressed against his belly, leaking, twitching. All he wanted was to thrust up, rub and rut against Dean, because Dean was so hard to, and pressed against Sam, cock rubbing against cock, sliding in the slick on their bellies.

Dean looked hesitantly at him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, really." Sam grinned at him. "You're still talking too much, dude. I think I was about to get my ass licked. Correct me if I'm wrong." Funny how it was so easy to say shit like that now, when he barely had been able to say dick before without blushing. Now, he looked Dean straight in the face, without a twitch. Could be the blinding smile Dean gave him, or the half growled 'bitch' he snapped out. "Jerk," Sam said, "get back to work." Chick flick moment avoided.

It took Dean all of a second to get down between Sam's legs again, pushing them wide and high. Sam grabbed the back of his knees, spreading himself even more open.

Dean ducked his head, tickled his tongue over Sam's balls, making Sam digging his fingers into his legs, trying not to squirm off the bed. Dean licked lower, a wet, broad slurp over Sam's hole. Too light, not enough and Sam whined. Dean licked again, slow and sloppy. "So hot down here, open for me." His hands covered Sam's ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart, leaving him exposed and open. "Fuck, Sammy, I can…I can see my come inside you. You're leaking." He dipped his tongue in quickly. "I can fucking taste it in you." Dean's words turned into a groan as he sealed his lips over Sam's redswollen hole and sucked.

It wasn't like it had been in the bathroom at the bar. Then it had been rushed and a little panicked and Dean's fingers inside him, stretching and burning, making Sam's world spin. Now, flat on his back, like a girl, whimpering like a girl, there were heat and wet and soft and suck. Dean's tongue working inside him, scooping up what Dean had left in there, tasting Sam in the nastiest, most disgusting and hottest way Sam had ever experienced. And he was groaning, Dean, groaning and humping the mattress. Sam kept the hold of his legs and curled up a bit so he could see. Dean's head bobbed between his legs, eyes closed, making these 'noises', Sam could feel them vibrate in his ass and if that wasn't even hotter, nothing would be. Maybe the feeling of Dean's nose rubbing against his balls and the thin skin behind them, the flat of his tongue dragging across the tender flesh. Dean's thumbs rubbed circles on the inside of his cheeks and Sam frickin' hurt he was so close to coming again, Dean working that magic on him and he just couldn't turn his eyes away.

Sam could feel it burn its way up from the soles of his feet, coil like a whipcord in his hips, making them ache with need to just explode. He tried to find his voice and warn Dean, but managed only a garbled stream of halfwords, because he couldn't breathe, there was no air left and every bit of him was concentrated to the small part of him where Dean had his tongue and lips moving. He was going to come just from Dean's tongue in his ass, he must have said it because Dean stabbed the slick muscle inside, humming, fucking him mercilessly, wriggling his tongue, making Sam whine helplessly.

The sweet pressure down there stopped and Sam could have cried, he was so close, balls drawn up enough to almost crawl inside him, the tiniest touch would have him shooting to high heavens and Dean just disappeared over the side of the bed making Sam lose the grip of his knees. His legs fell against the bed, feet drawn up and knees open.  
   
Dean was back up within the second, bottle of lotion in his hand, brandishing it like a trophy.  
He settled between Sam's still spread legs, looking like he was about too take his time, and Sam had just had it. First the talking and now the sudden disappearance when he was so close to getting what h wanted. He growled at Dean and damn if that didn't send a full body shudder throughout Dean. He was on Sam in a heartbeat, pressing his legs apart with his own, hands fumbling with the lotion bottle, smearing it everywhere, lips and tongue desperately gliding over Sam's, more licking than kissing. Sam grabbed him by the neck, held his face with one hands and licked the taste from Dean's mouth, tasted himself and Dean. It should be disgusting but Sam couldn't think straight enough to really think that. Instead he sucked Dean's tongue like he had his cock back at the bar, feeling Dean's moans vibrate through him.

Dean was muttering against his mouth, not that Sam could hear what he said, what with the slick fingers pressing inside his hole and the blood rushing in his ears. Dean groaning, mumbling again about hotwetslicktightgonnatakeyou, and fingers moving inside, thumb between balls and hole, pressing and rubbing, hitting that spot inside, pressing hard from the outside and Sam's vision whitened out around the edges.

His balls drew up painfully tight again when Dean's cock nudged him, against the fingers still in him, almost pushing in alongside, too much, too stretched before the fingers were gone, grabbing his legs instead spreading him wide, leaving him empty for a split second. Sam knew he said something too, didn't care what, could have been begging, demanding, the only thing that mattered was Dean in him, filling him up with the hardwetslide of his cock, sending bolts of need shooting through him. "Gonna come," he managed, "gonna…" He didn't finish the sentence, Dean slipped and slid his dick around Sam's hole, wet with saliva and hand lotion, rubbed over his balls, hands clenching hard around Sam's legs.

"Not yet, not until I'm inside. Wanna feel you come on my cock. Squeeze me so tight, Sam." He stilled a little, moved slower and just when Sam thought he was going to implode, he hit bullseye and slid inside. It was so easy this time, almost no burn, the stretch just right, he hadn't had the chance to close up after being opened so thoroughly before. Dean stopped when he was all the way in, balls resting against Sam's, leaning forward and covering Sam, hands curling under his shoulder blades.

"Gonna move now, feel you." He pulled back so slow it almost hurt. "Make you feel me, all of me." Dean rolled his hips, slipping in just an inch. "You want my cock, baby? Want me to take you again?" He pushed all the way inside again and Sam couldn't breathe, no less answer. The slow slide of hard cock inside him, the sweet rub over the spot right there, Dean's half-hitched moans, and finally getting it right, it was almost too much. Sam swallowed the shout that wanted out, bit his lip and held on to Dean for all he was worth.

"Yeah, that's it, hold on to me. I got ya." Dean gripped him harder, fingers digging into Sam's shoulders, pulling him against Dean with every twistroll of his hips, still so slow. Sam could feel Dean's heartbeat thunder against him, matching his own.

Not like it had been in the bar, not rushed and frantic, groaning and grunting. Slow and nice, stroking Sam so right both inside and out, Dean's hand squeezed between them, holding Sam's dick, letting the gentle rocking be enough, kissing, letting tongues slip and slide, breathing in the other.

Sam didn't know who came first, or if they came at the same time. His body moved on its own, moved against Dean's, lifting and thrusting in sync. He couldn't have stopped even if he had tried when the sensation got too strong, his entire body seizing up, every nerve on fire, breath and sense pouring out off him when he emptied himself between them, over Dean's hand. Dean almost sobbed, moved his hips in frantic, rabbity jerks, Sam could feel him swell inside, getting harder, spasming and Sam clenched down around him until wet heat flooded him.

Dean snored sometimes, Sam knew that, especially when he was really tired. He fell asleep to the soft snuffles, Dean's face buried in his neck.

Sam woke up confused, he was in the middle of a dream where he was licked in the face by a dog. He shook his head, the licking didn't stop, kept on, light nips of teeth and that woke him up properly. Or if it was the hard dick pressed against his ass that woke him. Dean was behind him, rubbing gently against him, kissing and licking his neck, throat, wherever he could reach, and that if nothing else made Sam certain that this was for real. Dean didn't do that with the women they picked up, he fucked them, slept and kicked them out. Not this in the middle of the night snuggling.

Dean's hand on Sam's belly slid lower, curled around Sam's awakening cock. "Can I?" The whisper was so quiet that Sam almost missed it, he was engulfed in the feeling of Dean's hand stroking soft and gentle, coaxing him into hardness. "I want again, Sam, can I please?" Sam heard it this time. He rolled a little forward, pulling his knee up, opening himself to whatever Dean wanted. There was no need to say anything, Dean got it anyway. He moved close, pressed up against Sam's back, cock pressing just right and sliding inside. "Can't get enough, you drive me crazy. Need you, Sammy."

Sam pushed back, felt Dean slide in all the way, filling him again just right. "Need you too, Dean. Always."


End file.
